koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Private Joe Goomp
"STAY AWAY FROM MY WATERMELON" - Halloween Special Private Goomp (full name Private Joe Goomp) is one of the main characters in The Koopa Kids. He is a Goomba and one of Bowser's minions. He's also arguably the dumbest character on the show, taking both Lemmy and Petey Piranha into account. He is very dumb, significantly dumber than his colleague Corporal Paraplonk. He's also very sleepy all the time, which is probably why he's so clumsy. He seems to like to help his friends, as he helps out with most of Bowser's plans. In his trio with Sergeant Guy and Paraplonk, he's the lowest rank. He also has a strange obsession with watermelons. Past When Goomp was merely a micro Goomba, his head was stomped on by Mario, along with his family. None of them died but this badly affected Goomp's brain. His mother gave him a water melon to cuddle, and he grew fond of the fruit. At school he had trouble making friends with people, as he was dumb and dubbed as weird by most people. However, he did make friends with two kids; Nick Paraplonk and Kevin Guy. One day, when the three were looking for jobs, they saw some Koopas talking about Bowser's "lame" army, and they all decided to try out for it. They managed to become apart of the Koopa Troop due to being helpful and eager to work, which Bowser liked at first. Personality As established, Goomp is severely dumb. He often mis-interprets what people say and takes them to mean something completely different, and other times he just doesn't make any sense at all. He also seems to be lazy, as in episodes like King Bowser Koopa II he got tired easily, as well as the fact that he is always wearing his pyjamas. He also loves watermelons, and acts very protective around the food when he has one, not allowing anyone to touch it. Appearance Like all Goombas, Goomp is a small brown mushroom; a head with a small body, two feet and no hands. His feet are dark brown but the color of his body is unknown. On his face he has long black eyebrows, usually in a sad position unlike most Goombas, and two fangs on his mouth. His eyes are black and large. He wears a blue pyjama hat with a white bobble on the end of it, and a blue pyjama top with a white button in the center. Powers & Abilities Being a Goomba, he has no special powers so all he can really do is charge into people or use his feet. Despite this, he won a fight against Dark Corporal Paraplonk in Rise of the Dark Star - Part 3, which was the biggest role he's played in the series thus far. Relationship with other characters Being dumb, a lot of characters mostly find Goomp annoying, but he mostly seems to be just seen as a minor nuisance. Bowser Goomp seems to like Bowser, though is not attracted to him in any way like Paraplonk is, and seems to have no problem helping him out with his schemes. Although he is probably too dumb to realize what Bowser is doing is morally wrong. Corporal Paraplonk & Sergeant Guy Paraplonk & Sergeant Guy are his two closest friends and are in a trio together, and the three seem to have a positive relationship, always hanging out together and barely separating on screen, although they likely spend time apart at home away from the Koopa Troop. Trivia * Goomp is the only Goomba who has somewhat of an important role in the series. * Much like the six eldest koopa kids, the Elite Trio are named after musicians, specifically the Jonas Brothers, Goomp being named after Joe Jonas. P - P - Category:Boys Category:Dimwits Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters